Nemesis of Death
by Valeyard86
Summary: A strange girl shows up in the TARDIS, completely baffling The Doctor. Who is she? What does she want? and who are "THEY"
1. Chapter 1

_I've had this idea for a story for years, it's been the same one in my head, developing and growing. I've avoided writing anything else because of it, I've always wanted to make sure what I write was the best version of what was in my head. After a number of years, it's finally here._

"All of time and space, nothing ever stops, it's constant, 100 miles an hour and nothing can slow it down…..well…except me"

The Doctor runs around the TARDIS console flipping switches and being his usual excentric self. The TARDIS begins to take off, the noise of the engines echo through the console room and in the middle of the console room stands a young girl, a young girl who The Doctor knows that he knows but somehow he just can't place her, not yet.

"So tell me again, how did you get in here? Of all the ships in the universe, of all the universes in existence, you end up in mine, in my TARDIS, something doesn't quite add up"

The girl looks at the Doctor, her face looks to be filled with a strange sorrow but yet happiness at the same time. Her eyes meet his and she begins to speak softly but firmly.  
"I've told you Doctor, I can't tell you, not now, not yet. The time will come and you will remember who I am, but just for now I can't. I can't risk what it will do if I tell you, you have trust me"

The Doctor walks around the console and up to the girl, his face comes nose to nose with her face, he glares at her that way that only the Doctor can. His eyes scan her entire face, as though searching for some sort of 'tell' something that will let him know who or what she is.

"Trust you? Trust you? You come into the TARDIS…..into MY TARDIS uninvited! Then you expect me to just invite you in for tea! Tell me…..who you are. I'm a patient man, but not today, not on this day"

The girl walks to the other side of the console and take a seat, she sits for a few moments while the Doctor walks around and stands in front of her. His eyes still scanning, his face shows a mix of rage and confusion. How did this girl get into the TARDIS? How did she know who he was? How can she expect him to trust her? After everything that's happened over the last few months, Amy and Rory leaving, Oswin, The Great Intelligence. He is more careful than ever about what he does.

The Girl sits and looks at the Doctor, her face never-changing, never giving away any emotion, but her voice, oh her voice gives away so much. She needs the Doctor.

"Doctor you have to listen to me, I can't tell you who I am and I'm sorry. That's not important, not yet. I'm here to warn you, I'm here to help you"

"Warn me? Warn me about what? I don't need warnings, I don't need help, I need you…..to tell me…who you are"

"Doctor, they're coming. They're coming and they're coming for you. I've saw them, I was there or I will be there. They're coming and they're stronger than ever and the only thing they want, is you. The only thing they're interested in is you and I'm sorry but unless you let me help you, unless you listen to me, then I'm sorry but it's all over"

_Who is she? I've had a lot of discussions with some friends about my ideas for who she was going to be, and I think the finished article will surprise and amaze. I know that so many theories could fly around about who she is. This is only the start of what will be The Doctors biggest challenge in his life. Stay tuned_


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor stares at the mysterious girl for a moment or two. His eyes darkening and the corners of his mouth begin to twitch. The TARDIS hurtles through the vortex all the time while his mind concentrates on what's happening inside the TARDIS. This girl, she just appeared from nowhere and tells him to trust her and that 'They're coming' his first thoughts are to throw her out the TARDIS but something inside of him, something deep inside of him knows that she's telling him the truth.

"Who are 'They'? what are you doing here? Don't play games with me. I'm not a man who likes to play games. Yes sometimes it's all wibbly wobbly, flying through time and space, cyborg cowboys and sexy human TARDIS' but not right now. This is not a game! You tell me NOW who you are, and who 'THEY' are!"

The girl, just sits on her seat. Not moving and changing anything about her composure or her emotions. She leans forward before eventually standing up. She reaches into her pocket and hands The Doctor a small box. A small, black box. At the top of the box is writing, writing in Old High Gallifreyan. The Doctor studies it for a moment before he runs to the other side of the TARDIS. He quickly pulls out a trunk from underneath the flooring and throws it open. After a moment or two rummaging about he finally finds what he's looking for. From inside the trunk he pulls out an identical box, a box that right down to the exact marks on the corner is identical. Slowly he starts to bring the boxes together, his arms outstretched away from him until both boxes touch. When both boxes come into contact with each other they spark and he quickly pulls them apart. He jumps to his feet and storms back over to the girl.

"Temporal energy. Same box at different points in it's own time stream, but how did you get this. You tell me right now, how you got this. Do you even know what this is? Do you even know what this does? This isn't just a box, this isn't some toy that you can play with"

The girl finally speaks again, this time she takes The Doctors hand and softly begins to speak.

"I know what it is Doctor and I know why after all these years it's still here in the TARDIS, at least for now. I also know that this is the last one in existence, when Gallifrey fell this was the only one left. I know about the seven, I know about what they can do and I know that with the other six gone, that all the power falls solely into this one. Doctor I know this isn't a game, but that's what this is all about. You've saved worlds countless times, you've travelled the universe and you've left your mark on every thing you've came into contact with. Doctor some of them know more than you give them credit for"

The Doctor momentarily stunned at what he's hearing begins to step away.

"No, it's not possible. Nobody can know this exists, nobody is able to know that this exists. We were…we were given these with a responsibility. The others….the others are gone, how can people know about this"

The girl, starting to show more emotion in her face, a bit of pity mixed with a bit of terror walks round to the monitor. You're getting old Doctor, you're forgetting things. You've been in countless machines, you've been wired up to many different things by so many different races, do you not think, that at some point along the line that one of those races would be able to find out your darkest and deepest secrets. Doctor 'They' have know for some time now. Now whether you want to or not, you have to start listening to me. I know that this isn't how you work and I know that deep down every part of your being is telling you not to do this but for the sake of everything you have to start trusting me"

Suddenly the TARDIS lights go out and the engines stop. The starts sits motionless, with a deathly silence forming around it. The girl suddenly runs to the door and tries to open it but it's stuck. She turns back round to face The Doctor and for the first time he can see true emotion in her face…fear.

"Doctor, they've found you"


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor frantically runs around the TARDIS console, flicking switches and pressing buttons. Trying desperately to get some reaction from the engine. After a minute or two he starts to punch the console, a mix of anger and desperation wash over him.

"COME ON! Don't do this to me, start. I know you're in there, so start"

The girl walks up to him and grabs him back away from the console..

"It's too late, they've found you and they won't let you go, not until they have what they want. Even then, they're not going to let you go"

He throws a hammer off of the console and storms around the entire console, storming back into her and come face to face with her once more.

"I'm not playing anymore, I'm not standing here and not getting answers. Tell me, who you are, tell me how you got here"

The girl recoils slightly, seeing the anger in The Doctors face she realises that as of now, she has no other option that to tell him how she came to be in the TARDIS. She runs her hand over her hair, straightens her jacket and begins to walk slowly around the TARDIS, gliding her hand over banisters as she goes.

"I've always been able to track you down, it's part of me, being able to sense you. The great and almighty Doctor, the man who can stop any war and make armies run. It was simple really, you see all I had to do to get in here was think, think really hard and visualise you, standing there, being you. Doing that gave me all I need to be able to project myself through ti…"

All of a sudden the TARDIS shook, The Doctor was thrown across the floor and landed against the console. Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the TARDIS. A voice which was entirely out of place.

"Ah Doctor, at last we have found you. Here you are inside of your box, with the box that we so require. Oh…and look…..the girl…..she came to warn you, ironic really, as it is her doing that all of this is even possible"

The Doctor stands up and straightens his bow tie, looking around the TARDIS as if looking for any clue that might tell him who this is. He smirks and stands himself up straight and defiant.

"Ah, of course it could only be you"

The voice responds.

"So you recognise us"

The Doctor, still smirking slowly allows his face to turn into a snarl.

"Oh of course I don't recognise you, it was a clever lie to see if you would tell me who you were. What you don't seem to realise is that this is my TARDIS, the greatest ship in the universe. Many have tried and failed to get inside, many have gotten inside of course, but they've always failed at what they were trying to do. Well of course there was that one time….anyway, you're not getting in here, and you're certainly not getting the box. So why don't you just save us all the time and effort and just turn around and head back to wherever you came from, but more importantly, tell me who you are"

The voice echoes louder throughout the console room, booming into every corner, at first a slight laughter and eventually it begins to speak once more.

"Oh Doctor, Doctor. You my timelord friend, will find out soon enough, but by then it will be too late"


	4. Chapter 4

"Will you hurry up…."

The Doctor shouted as he bounded his way along the TARDIS corridors. The Girl following him slightly slower than the pace he was travelling. The past various rooms along the way, rooms that even The Doctor forgot were in existence.

"There's big scary monsters coming and you're just sauntering along, I want to be impressive and I can't be impressive if you're not at the same speed"

The Girl starts to catch up with The Doctor.

"Doctor, where are we going?"

"Where are we going? You're not here to ask questions, you're not here to do anything. You're in my ship, and that now makes you my responsibility just be quiet and follow me"

After a few more minutes and passing more rooms with the TARDIS they eventually reach a door. The door itself was larger than the other doors, it appeared to be locked with some high security equipment. Compared to the rest of the TARDIS, this door was so out of place that even a blind man could notice it.

The Doctor followed all the security checks that the door had in place, retina scans, DNA scans, teeth scans, heartbeat monitors. Eventually the door unlocked and opened, on the other side it was clear that the room was very poorly lit with some sort of glowing machine in the middle. The Doctor stepped into the room and the girl attempted to follow him, he quickly spun round to face her.

"Oh no, not this room. Time Lord locked you see, jiggery pokery of all sorts could be done to your body but you won't get in here unless you're a Time Lord…or Time Lady. Step in here and…ZZZZAAAAAAPPPPPPP… you'll be…."

"Killed?" The girls replies.

"Killed? Oh of course not, you'll just be transported back to the main control room. Anyway, wait here, don't go anywhere. I'll be back…..in a jiffy…jiffy, that's such a cool word"

The Doctor turns and walks into the room, the glowing machine in the middle hums, slightly similar to the noise of a TARDIS engine but not quite. He wanders around the room for a moment and then removes the box from his pocket. He fumbles with it for a few moments before he wanders over to the machine and leans against it.

"I never thought it would come to this, I never thought that after all these years I would have to destroy this, not like this. Time Lords…..we never learn….."

With those words the Doctor raised the box above the machine which opened it's top, like some sort of mechanic mouth. He moved the box closer to the mouth, his face filled with anguish and dread. Just as he started to place the box inside the mouth….

"Wait!"

The Doctor spun round to the the girl standing behind him.

"What? How did you get in this room, you're supposed to be…..you know…..zaaappyy zaaapppyyy?"

"Oh Doctor….." The girl began.

"All these years, travelling through time and space. You've distanced yourself from so many things, so many people. You've forgotten names and faces. You can't even recognise those closest to you, even now, even here, even when it's staring you in the face you can't recognise the person who gave you life. You can't even recognise the eyes of your own mother."


	5. Chapter 5

**_*Flashback*_**

On the yellow-orange planet situated within the constellation of Kasterborous was the planet Gallifrey. On the _Continent of Wild Endeavour_, in the _Mountains of Solace and Solitude _there sat a citadel. The citadel is home to the High Council of Timelords. Back in the Doctors second incarnation he was summoned to Gallifrey by the council and was brought infront of them with a number of other Timelords, six other Timelords to be exact. The other Timelords were The Partisan, Borusa, Spandrell, Zorac and Azmael. They were brought infront of none other than The Doctor's mother who at the time was Castellan of the Chancellory Guard…

Each of the seven Timelords took their place around a large circular table which was engraved with Old High Gallifreyan. Before the meeting could commence each of the Timelords took a solemn oath to keep the contents of the meeting secret and safe. The meeting then began…

"You have been called here as sons of Gallifrey to be part of the group known as the seven" The Doctors mother began "Each of you have been chosen for this task because of your knowledge and wisdom. Throughout Timelord history we have known the secrets of the universe, not long ago 'The Key of Rassilon' allowed us to have physical contact with the building blocks of the universe. A total of seven of these 'building blocks' were discovered and procured by the council and by Rassilon himself. After the council met to discuss how to use these it was agreed that each of these blocks would be put in small chests or as they have came to be known 'Chests of Rassilon' you are all called here today to each watch over one of these chests. Seven Timlords for the Seven Building Blocks of the universe. Apart they are of no use but combined these have the power to rip this universe apart or to create new universes. Each Timelord will take one chest and guard it with his life, in the event of that Timelords demise the contents of the chest will automatically transfer to another of the remaining six chests. If at such times that only one chest remains then by order of the High Council it must be returned here to Gallifrey immediately.

**_*Back in the Present* _**

The Doctor stands staring at the girl who moments declared that she was his mother. His face showing nothing but disbelief. He walks over to here and places his hand on her shoulder as he looks into her eyes. She stares back at him and gives a slight nod as if indicating that it really is her. The Doctor spins around, his arms flailing about and his head turning back and forward towards her, almost as if he wants to say something but is lost for words. Eventually he speaks…..

"It's not possible, you can't be here. I saw you, I saw you leave. Back at the Naismith mansion, The Master, he sent you all back. Rassilon, you, the rest of them. How can you possibly be here?"

"When The Master…..oh do we really have to call him that? When he started firing at Rassilon one of his bolts accidentally struck me and knocked me out of the way. With everything going on nobody noticed I managed to make it just outside of the room when they disappeared. I heard you, I heard you talking about how you could do so much more and I wanted to come and tell you that you will do so much more, but I couldn't I knew you couldn't see me, I knew that you would send me back. I regenerated, the bolt struck me too hard and I regenerated and ended up like this, like a teenager. I followed you, ever since then I kept track of where you were when you came to earth. Eventually I ran into a lovely woman, a woman who wasn't afraid to be bold and brassy. She unwittingly said your name and so I told her who I was. At first she didn't believe it, why should she? Eventually she gave me this, a vortex manipulator. I tried to find you, I know I couldn't not see you for much longer and that's when I ran into them. Somehow they found out about the 'Chest of Rassilon' and with everyone else gone they know that only remains and it yields all the power. I couldn't stop them, not on my own, but I saw you and I knew then, I knew that all I had to do was think really hard and I could connect my mind to the manipulator and track you down"

The Doctor just stands there in disbelief, deep down he's happy, happy that his mother his here but at the same point he knows that isn't going to be a normal family reunion. She shouldn't be here, she can't be here but above that, whoever they are and whatever they want the chest for, it's going to be a war.

"This 'woman' she didn't happen to say she was my wife did she?"

"River's a nice girl, you've done worse"

"Oh mother, if only you knew…the question remains though. Who are they? Daleks? Cybermen?"

"It's Megron, and he's assembled a following"


End file.
